Fury
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: They say "Vengance begets Vengance" but he should've known that before he killed him , now all those who were involved in his murder will suffer.
1. Chapter 1

The Silence was alone in the forest near a grave where his simple sudden thought was to kill the figure in a black cloak kneeling in front of an unmarked grave in the middle of the darkest forest on a foggy night. When the fog became thicker and more blinding, the silence was prepared to kill the figure when all of a sudden the figure pulled a gun on the silence catching it off guard.

"Where are they?!" demanded the figure as he held the gun up to the silence's face.

"How could you have seen a silence coming?" questioned the silence with a feeling it thought it could never feel, fear.

"Ask them." replied the figure as the fog lifted revealing countless dead silence hung from the branches without their heads which were surrounding the grave.

"Now I'll as you again, where the fuck are Vincent, Gannondorf, Bowser and Ridley?!" demanded the figure as he lifted the silence close to his face revealing his ice cold golden eye with an eye drive covering his left eye which a thin scar ran under the eye drive.

* * *

Gannondorf and Bowser were in the Smash Mansion enjoying themselves in their shared room looking over photos of Link in a Schoolgirl's uniform being spanked by Zelda in Gannondorf's armor which Gannondorf managed to obtain somehow.

"I love Deviantart and Photoshop." said Gannondorf as he replaced Zelda's face with Dark Link's while Bowser was laughing when all of a sudden the door was kicked down by the figure in the black cloak who later pulled two guns which he aimed one at Gannondorf's head while the other was at Bowser's head.

"I do believe you know where Vincent is?" the figure asked.

"Why should we fucking talk to you?" argued Bowser.

"Because you'll earn a quicker death that way." the figure replied as suddenly four shadowy hands appeared from his back and were armed with four more guns aimed to kill then when Bowser tried to escape , he was shot six times from each of the guns making him unable to move.

"I never heard of that magic skill before, tell me what was that move?" asked Gannondorf as he was fascinated by the skill the figure used on Bowser.

"It's called Stride Shot," replied the figure, "Normally it renders the target with heavy damage but I modified it so that it would kill the target or in this case targets but however I wasted it on a koopa so I'm going to have to use my blade."

"Bring it." said Gannondorf as he drew his sword and lunged at the man but Gannondorf was countered by the figure's blade which resembled a light onyx metal angel's wing. The figure quickly overpowered Gannondorf's blade and using the blade shocked him with a high voltage strike sending Gannondorf flying back into the wall.

"Keh powerful blow there kid." said Gannondorf as he jumped back on his feet, wiping the blood down from his mouth preparing himself for the next blow in which the figure jumped into the sky with his blade charged with electricity and slammed it down on Gannondorf's face causing him to bleed massive amounts of blood.

"Now where are Vincent and Ridley?!" demanded the figure.

"Ridley is in the volcanic sector as for Vincent well ask him." Gannondorf said before he died laughing.

As the figure left the room, he caught the sight of Rangel's blade pointing at him.

"I'm afraid that's enough there kid." announced Ike as he walked into the room.

"Let me trough!" ordered the figure, "I don't want to hurt you or her considering the state that she is in."

"What makes them so fucking special?" replied Ike as he pointed Rangel at the figure's heart.

"They deserve it," replied the figure, "Justice wouldn't touch them so I'm going to."

"…And to which Justice are you referring to?" asked Ike

"Issac's." the figure answered.

"Oh, I see, why take it out on these two?" asked Ike.

"They helped him dammit, as for Ridley I'd still kill him even if he wasn't involved." explained the figure.

"I supposed you have a revenge issue against him?" guessed Ike.

"He raped my mother, left her for dead and so why wouldn't I want him dead." the figure explained.

"Okay at least tell me your name?" asked Ike.

"Kain." replied the figure.

"Who was your mother, then?" asked Ike.

"Paultanea." sighed the figure.

Ike said nothing as he lowered his blade and left the room while Kain jumped out of the window while Ike secretly watched.

* * *

Ridley was flying around the sky taking the breeze in before returning to his nest which was in an near active volcano where Kain was waiting for him.

"Oh it's you." Ridley exclaimed before he returned to his human form, "The goddess of light's bastard."

"Old man, I've come to fucking kill you shithead!" Kain announced as he pulled out his blade.

"Why don't you take off the cloak you punk!" taunted Ridley.

Then Kain threw off his cloak revealing a black version of Snow's save the queen coat, One amber dragon-like wing, One midnight blue angel's wing, A red shirt and his silverfish blue hair before drawing his sword.

"Never seen a blade like that before wanna tell me what it is?" Ridley taunted as he lunged at Kain.

"Storm Weaver." replied Kain as he charged his blade with wind as he countered Ridleys attack with one of his own.

"Impressive , but not enough to fucking hurt me badly." commented Ridley as he looked at the scratch on his stomach with pride.

"I'm just getting started." Kain said as he pulled out a smash ball and broke it letting the aura.

"Now this I know." exclaimed Ridley as Kain then transformed into a being that resembled A dragon only it had the skull of a human for a head, wings of shadow and what appeared to be a angel whose body was bound to it by chains of light.

"Okay maybe not." Ridley muttered as he tried to run from Kain's transformation but got hit by a ball of light that emerged from the sky then following that one he got hit by another and another multiple times until Kain fired a shining cannon from his mouth at Ridley knocking him back. Ridley then coughed up a massive amount of blood maybe an organ he didn't know, all he did know was that he was dying, but that didn't stop Kain from grabbing Ridley.

"Where is that son of a bitch Vincent?!" screamed Kain as he flew with Ridley still in his grasp over the volcano.

"Heh, Last…..I…..heard…he…..was….in the…..metal…..mountains." Ridley gasped before Kain dropped him down into the ocean.

_Now it's time for you bastard! _Thought Kain as he flew toward the north.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vincent was meditating on the peak of the tallest metal mountain when all of a sudden a silver haired man approached him from behind.

"He's coming." said the silver haired man.

"I know Sephiroth." replied Vincent as he drew his weapon , prepare the army but be warned, I want him alive understood."

Sephiroth nodded as he dismissed himself from Vincent's presence.

_Okay Kain the time has come let us fight _ he thought to himself as he smiled.

**Author's note Introducing Kain Azarel, the vengeful son. Anyway Vincent is owned by Dalektopia, hope you enjoyed the story so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kain walked toward the cliff nearby the mountains armed with his blade grasped in his hand as he looked toward the metal mountain and not only located Vincent but he also saw silence entering the mountain base.

_I gotta kill them before they kill Vincent _thought Kain as he flew toward the base undetected but slowly. As soon as he was behind the silence he cut off all of their heads with one quick swipe of his sword causing an army of demons to appear.

"Is this how you want to play it Vincent, fine by me!" Boomed Kain as he summoned his shadow hands to draw his six guns and shoot the army of demons approaching him.

* * *

Menwhile Vincent watched from his location via video cameras, displeased at Kain's progress.

"Grrrrr," Vincet growled as he clenched his fists, "He cannot reach me not while I have that… wait a minute….." Vincent then stared at another security monitor this time with an evil curiosity in his eyes.

"This could work in my favor." he muttered to himself.

* * *

After, the last demon fell to the ground, Kain found his way toward a cave in the mountain which lead to a coliseum room with an elevator nearby when, all of a sudden Ike flew at him with his sword causing Kain to counter with his own sword.

"I can't let you go any further down this path," Ike announced to Kain, "So if you wan't to continue, you have to kill me first."

"Like I said before I can't hurt you-"

"Cut the crap, you can't hurt me or Storm because you love her don't you?!" Ike interrupted.

"Yes I do." replied Kain, "When I was young I was bullied by most of the angels but one didn't , that was storm, we were friends until a couple of years ago when I fell down and crashed straight into unknown parts so I trained myself in magic, but then I heard about the smash mansion from some wanderers .I then went there but it was in subspace and I saw Issacs wings fall off of him and his demise at the hands of my father so I fought him when he was alone but he beat me. I collected the wings from the battlefield and turned them into my sword, Storm weaver. I then overheard some people say Vincent called the shots , so I decided to avenge Issac for Storm"

"I see but I cannot let you go down this path because Killer or Not, Vincent is a smasher and it is my duty to kill any threats toward them." Ike said, raising his blade toward Kain.

"Looks like I have no choice." Kain said as he drew his own blade before shedding a tear.

Ike threw his blade in the air then catching it and slamming the blade down at Kain, who jumped out of the way to doge Ike's attack. When Ike landed on the ground, Kain slashed him with his wind engulfed sword which sent Ike flying toward the opposite side of the room.

"Impressive, shame you waste your powers for murder." Ike said as soon as he recovered from Kain's blow.

"It's for Justice!" hissed Kain as he charged his blade with electricity and slammed the blade down Ike's face, trying hard not to hurt him too badly but nonetheless Ike received the full damage of the blade. Ike then used a Smash ball and activated his final smash but Kain managed to use a smash ball as well.

"Great Ather!" boomed Ike as his sword bursted into flames and lunged toward Kain.

"Storm Slasher!" boomed Kain as his sword was engulfed with electricity, wind, darkness and light during his approach with Ike. Soon enough both were flying , slashing each other with their elemental blades unleashed resulting in both flying away from each other, into the walls. Soon they weakly stood up and walked toward each other , throwing their punches aimed at the others faces, before Ike collapsed on the ground.

"Good your still alive." Kain said , "Storm would have never forgiven me if killed you."

Kain then used magic to heal not only his injury's but to heal and teleport Ike in addition.

"Now it's showtime!" Kain boomed as he marched to the elevator.

**Author's note Kain VS Vincent , Who will win find out in the next chapter of Fury. **


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent growled in disappointment, not only was Kain on his way to him but this guy had the intent of killing him.

"Sephiroth at arms!" ordered Vincent but at that moment , Sephiroth's head came crashing trough the window in front of him before Kain jumped in trough the window.

"I've come for you!" announced Kain as Vincent drew his blade and lunged at him. Kain then drew his own blade to counter Vincent's blow. The equal power of both blows allowed both warriors to be pushed back by the colliding factors of both powers. Vincent used his knives to surround Kain but he jumped just in time to dodge the hit from the knives and counterd with his storm slasher that only caused Vincent's stomach to suffer a large cut which caused a major amount of bleeding.

"Keh, not bad but let me show you better!" taunted Vincent as he summoned a Smash Ball and smashed it causing him to grow dragon-like wings and a arrowhead tipped tail. Kain then dodged Vincent's reign of fire blasts. Then Kain smashed a smash ball of his own.

"Which one are you gonna use?" asked Vincent

"Both." replied Kain as he combined both his final smashes into one , resulting in him transforming into a dragon-like golem surrounded by a volcanic aura that had six black angel's wings. They lunged at each other, exchanging blows with each other until both used a fire blast resulting in a massive explosion which damaged the both of them only Kain was more weaker than Vincent. Suddenly a cloud flew above Kain and picked him up before disappearing before Vincent's eyes.

_So it has happened _Vincent thought to himself he kneeled on one of his knees and began to seek forgiveness for his actions.

* * *

Meanwhile Kain woke up in what appeared to be an empty black void with a mysterious bearded man who had a cowboy on, an eyepatch, white demon wings and a shadowy outline of a human body watching over him.

"Hello, Kain Azarel." said the figure in a western voice.

"Who are you?!" demanded Kain as he raised his sword toward the figure, who simply walked right trough the blade as if it never existed.

"Someone who can help you on one condition." replied the figure cooly, "I can help you defeat Vincent if you agree to become the final savior."

"What is The Final Savior?" asked Kain.

"The final savior will be the savior of all mankind during the appointed hour in which the silent night will occur," replied The figure, "Also the final savior will cause the loudest thing in the world."

"I'll become the final savior." Kain said, looking the figure in the eye.

"Fist Build a new weapon using your old weapons for reference as you wish or build a new one entirely but you have to build it using these weapons." The figure replied as he pointed at the right of the void which was like the rest of the void at first but then seven pieces of a broken sword, a sword, two scythes, two guns, a whip and a blacksmiths forge with all the necessary requirements emerged as if they were already there to begin with.

Kain later laid his weapons into the cauldron along with the new weapons into the black cauldron. It suddenly felt as if hour upon hour was flying by for Kain as he was working on the blade until it emerged as a large midnight black and golden two-handed sword with two scythe-blade like edges with six shooters attached to them , and a whip-like ribbon attached to the bottom of the hilt.

"Perfect." said the figure, "You are ready Oh, Final Savior."

"Okay so where is Vincent?!" demanded Kain.

"He is located upon the sky arena where he awaits you." said the figure as he vanished into the wind and in his place was a portal to Vincent's location.

Kain later took a deep breath before jumping into the portal to kill Vincent once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vincent was facing the sky, when he heard footsteps heading his direction, he first used his knives to attack him but Kain swatted them all away like flies with his whip-like ribbon which burst into fire.

"I see you have become The Final Savior." said Vincent before the blade stabbed him in the torso causing him death.

"I have and now you are dead." said Kain before Vincent collapsed downward. Suddenly not soon after the sky turned black and Vincent melted revealing himself as a flesh avatar.

"What, kind of-" Kain started to say, when all of a sudden an army of Silence surrounded Kain but before they could strike, a hologram of the real Vincent appeared before Kain.

"I see you fell for my little trap it would seem, Final Savior," announced The Hologram, " I now rule the smash mansion and all of the next generation's minds and you shall be silenced forever."

The hologram disappeared as Kain fought the silence one by one but they out numbered him notheless.

_I'm sorry storm… _Kain thought as the Silence were about to kill him when all of a sudden Ike used his blade to kill them off, saving Kain.

"You saved me." Kain said in shock.

"Don't worry about it just save my daughter for me." said Ike before casting a shield spell on Kain and revealing his explosives that he used to kill himself along with the silence attacking Kain. Soon after the smoke cleared nothing was left, not even Ike except for Kain and Ike's blade.

"Ike, I swear I'll create the loudest uprising for you and when I live I will love your daughter until I am nothing but dust." Kain announced to the now black sky as he picked up Ike's blade and pointed to to the sky before throwing it into the sea.

**Author's Note this is the end of Fury but not the end of the Kain's story which will be continued in the sequel to this story. **


End file.
